Mind Crush!
by Sahxyel
Summary: Kuja just had to ask if anyone could crush someone's mind. Maybe that wasn't the best question to ask in a room filled with Chaos' subjects...


**Sahxyel:** This was inspired by two conjoining incidents in my life; finally getting a PSP and Dissidia, and discovering YGOTAS. This is a final result. Also; did anyone know there really is an item in Dissidia CALLED Mindcrush? Hilarious!

**Disclaimer Guy:** Sahxyel owns nothing here; Dissidia and relative characters are owned by Square-Enix, and LittleKuriboh owns the hilarious concept of a 'Mind Crush'.

_**Mind Crush!**_

It started out innocently enough. Or, rather, as innocently as it can get with a group of villains. It was a frustratingly peaceful time, when nobody had any plans of killing innocent people, destroying the world, or even fighting their mortal enemies. Various sharp and pointy implements hung on a wall, forgotten for the time being. Right now, action was stilled and nothing was being done.

Naturally, this has an adverse effect on a room filled with psychopaths, egomaniacs, and general all-around bad people. Had not Chaos, god of discord, called all of them here to plan a final strike against the loathsome force of Cosmos they would all have been as far away from each other as possible.

As that wasn't the case, eleven villains waited uncomfortably in the silence of the unusually small meeting room. It seemed Chaos' original meeting room had been demolished in a recent fight, and until it was rebuilt, this new and smaller room was their meeting grounds. Just how such a place managed to present itself in the shattered remains of the world was beyond the villains, but they suspected Chaos had purposefully pulled it from whatever Void it came from just to use it.

It was just a powder-keg waiting to explode.

And, per usual, someone was about to set it off with the most off-kilter question ever.

Kuja, inspecting one of the items he obtained from a recent fight, broke the silence. "Is a Mindcrush possible to use as an attack?"

Half of the room glanced at him with fierce glares and hostile sounds of discontent. The other half pretended to not have heard what he uttered.

Kuja, meanwhile, did not seem to care of what the others thought of him and continued; as though he were simply talking to himself in a half-interested musing. "One would think collapsing or crushing their opponent's mind would be a fantastic way to rid themselves of all their problems."

"Well, how do you propose one accomplishes such an attack, Kuja?" Exdeath asked shortly, a small sneer detectable in his voice. "Such an attack would be ideal, but who here can really crush a mind?"

"I'd think it would be easy…" Cloud of Darkness murmured, as a musing expression flittered across her face. "An influx of magic would have to be entirely focused on the opponents mind, made to compress until the mind is destroyed or shattered beyond recognition. I have never considered performing one, but it does sound promising…"

"Indeed." The Emperor drawled, flicking some unruly hair over his shoulder in a disinterested fashion. He appeared bored by the conversation, but contributed nonetheless. "However, we all are aware that some of us are not willing to shatter our foe's psyche…it would be too damaging, wouldn't it Golbez?"

A small growl came from another man in a full suit of dark armor. "I wouldn't think it honorable to destroy a foe in such a way. It will just render a very hollow victory to those too cowardly to battle their opponent to their fullest potential."

Near the back of the room, Jecht gave a rough laugh. "Got to go with Golbez on this one. What kind of wuss would smash someone's mind to pieces? It's cheap!" Although Jecht didn't notice, one occupant of the room fired a small glare in his direction before returning to appearing disinterested.

"You only say such things because you know you do not have the ability to crush a mind, Jecht." Ultimecia said dryly. "It obviously calls for power you do not possess, and as such, you find a way to put it down." In retort to her statement, Jecht turned his head and snorted loudly with derision, now agitated.

"I for one would like to see a mind crush performed. It might give an idea how one can go about harnessing such power." Garland announced. "There has to be magic involved, but I suspect there is more to crushing a person's mind than we are assuming."

Silence permeated the room as the occupants mused over the different ways one might go about destroying a mind. In theory, it sounded like a high level magic user might have a chance at it; but all the same, it promised to be extremely difficult. The more physical oriented villains of the room either wondered why anyone would want to crush someone's mind when power worked just as well to crush a head, or in one villain's case wondered why the hell the conversation was going on as long as it was.

It was Kefka that finally shattered the thoughtful silence in a frustrated snarl. "Can _anyone_ here crush a mind?! This is pathetic; I thought we were the most feared in our worlds!"

"Can you?" Kuja shot sarcastically. "If you can, I would like to see a demonstration."

The evil clown paused and put on a very ugly scowl, but didn't reply. To be honest, he had no inkling on how to destroy a mind either, and it was beginning to get on his nerves.

An annoyed sigh came from the back of the room, near to where Jecht was sitting. "Are any of you going to drop this discussion?"

Kefka rounded to the sound, a sneer appearing on his face. "Why so agitated, Sephiroth? Everyone here seems to have put their two cents in except for you and the new guy. Three guesses why; you two probably couldn't smash a mind even if you tried."

The 'new guy' made a sound of annoyance in his throat, but sounded distorted due to the full armor he also was wearing, the echo in the helmet obscuring his voice. "I'm keeping silent because I believe this topic is ridiculous, and I would rather not be a part of it."

"Too bad nobody cares what you think, Gabranth." Kefka retorted rudely, before fixing his beady eyes on the silver-haired man. "Silent now, eh? What's the matter Sephiroth? Cat got your tongue?"

Sephiroth stared coolly back at Kefka, but his eyes seemed to blaze to life with unusual brightness. "…Do you really wish to see a Mind Crush?"

Before considering just how serious Sephiroth was, Kefka laughed loudly. "Oh yes! I'd be absolutely _delighted_." He ended with a sarcastic sneer, in a full challenge to the katana-wielding man.

Very slowly, Sephiroth stepped away from the wall he was leaning on and faced the demented clown. Kefka grinned back manically at the silver-haired man, while the other occupants of the room watched with either wary or interested expressions.

With a sudden flourish, Sephiroth held his arm out with his hand opened, palm pointing at Kefka, yelling out in a strong and powerful voice, "_Mind Crush_!"

It was very odd to see Sephiroth do such a thing, as most of the villains of the room knew him to be more constrained when performing any magical attacks. This new behavior seemed strange, and after a moment, nothing appeared to have happened. Sephiroth still stood still, arm stretched out in front of him while Kefka stood opposite to him with a mocking grin on his face.

With a sudden blast of stale air that came from nowhere, the light and colors of the room inverted and bright. Some of the villains started forward in surprise, but before any action could be taken, the light and colors returned to normal, and everything seemed right. …Well, almost everything.

Kefka fell back and hit the ground, his eyes glassy and blank with no sign of coherent life about him at all.

Slowly, Sephiroth put down his arm. Silence permeated the room yet again, before someone mustered up the courage to speak.

"Holy **hell**, did you just kill that gay clown?!" Jecht sat forward, eyes wide and unbelieving. Sephiroth turned to the man and shook his head once.

"No. I only crushed his mind a little." Sephiroth returned to the wall he was previously leaning on. "In a few hours, he'll wake up with a painful headache, but nothing too damaging."

"Why have you not used such a power before? That was remarkable!" Ultimecia said; an unmistakable sound of awe in her voice. Sephiroth frowned slightly in response.

"It takes far too long to charge. Added, it doesn't work fully on my foe, so I try different tactics."

"…Have you ever Mind Crushed Cloud?" Kuja asked curiously. To this, Sephiroth just smirked.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

**Sahxyel:** A very strange oneshot, as I've mentioned. But, it was begging to be written by me; and probably will be my only Dissidia related fanfiction. Sorry if some characters seem OOC; but…eh. Oh, and before anyone asks: I chose Kefka to take a Mind Crush just for the gay clown joke. It's a nod to YGOTAS. As for Sephiroth; I just felt he'd be the only one to perform one, but correct me if I'm wrong and someone else can too. Review if you liked it, or want to comment on it; but as I've said, this is a oneshot! Toodles!


End file.
